Like Light for Darkness
by lumiere0210
Summary: AU. Scouts and Assassins. Both enemies with a common goal-to eradicate titans and the evil forces that created them. Mikasa Ackerman, the girl worth a thousand assassins, embarks on her first mission outside the underground to investigate the disappearance of university students with the help of Levi's squad of scouts they must uncover the truth before its too late.
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

_So this is what it feels like. To be free and see the outside world. The tingly sensation you get when you feel the wind blow through your hair and cool off your skin. The act of being in the moment and enjoying every minute of it. For normal people this is an everyday occurrence a daily notion that goes unnoticed by the busy people. For me, this is my first time experiencing such a thing_.

My name is Mikasa Ackerman and as long as I can remember I have been a member of the elite assassination organization whose headquarters, and training grounds are literally located underground. We are trained from birth to be the strongest, fastest and most competent to complete our missions. Our mission is to fight the darkness that threatens the human world and eradicate all monsters created by that darkness. These monsters, or titans as we call them, prey on the innocent, they kill and eat anything living and they will not stop until all life is destroyed. Not everyone sees us as heroes though, to many we are seen as cold-blooded killers; lethal killing machines with no form of emotion. People such as the scout regiment, another organization that once upon a time use to have similar goals as us. I was told that the scouts use to fight alongside us but several years before I was even born that alliance came to an end. The truth about the titan's creation came to light, as it turns out titans were once humans. Humans with normal lives that had no say in the matter. After undergoing titan transformation, the process cannot be undone. The scouts do not believe in killing unless they have to do so. Instead they capture titans and imprison them underground until they can come up with an antidote that does not exist.

On my eleventh birthday I was given special orders which to this day I still do not quite understand. I was taken out of my training battalion and I was confined to a three man unit, I was to be monitored at all times. I was told it was for my protection but what did I need protection from…I never got an answer. As time went on the days mixed in with each other, I worked hard until I was one of the best. I was known as the girl worth a thousand assassins, but it never felt like enough. I wanted more. I longed for freedom, excitement, fun and someone I can confide in, to be normal. All the things I have never had.

_Six years later and all I have known is fighting, training, missions and the three guys on my team. For a seventeen-year-old this is quite sad, but everything changed the day when I was given a new solo mission. I was currently doing some drills and blowing off some steam on a punching bag when I heard footsteps. _

"_Morning squirt. Its Saturday. Why are you up so early?"_

I inwardly groaned. I hated that stupid nickname. Furlan only calls me that to get on my nerves, has done so ever since the day I met him.

"_That doesn't even deserve a response. So what if its Saturday? Everyday feels like the same day here plus there's nothing else for me to do, now is there?"_

I heard a sigh. I turned around and saw him running his hand through his hair.

"_Im sorry Mika. I know this isn't the most ideal situation but try to make the most of it."_

"_Make the most of it?" I scoffed. "It's easy for you to say you, Isabel and Marco are all able to leave this place, but I'm not! Why? Why am I different?" _

"_Look, Ill explain it to you another time. This is not what I came here to-_

"_No! I am sick and tired of hearing the same lame excuse everyone seems to use to avoid this conversation. I'm not a little girl anymore I won't be satisfied with a simple 'Ill tell you later'. You'll tell me right now damn it or I swear ill-_

"_You have a mission."_

"_...what."_

_Suddenly, Furlan took a few steps toward me and pulled out a rolled-up scroll from his pocket._

"_I put in a good word for you and I managed to get you cleared for this mission. It wasn't easy so be thankful squirt."_

I stood there shocked out of my mind. I honestly couldn't comprehend how this was happening. I looked at his out stretched hand and then I looked up at his face searching for any signs of deceit. There was none, all I could see was his usual warm smile he always gave me and eyes full of care, sadness and something else. I took the scroll from his hand and opened it up to read it.

"_How did you do this?" _I asked as I continued reading my orders.

"_Well, like I said it wasn't easy I had to do some major convincing and ultimately lay my career on the line…"_

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

"_Just kidding! No, but seriously, I did go through hell and back for this but only because I knew it's what you've always wanted even though you don't say it. I honestly do want to see you happy Mikasa. More than anything else in this world."_

I didn't know what to say. For years Furlan was like the older brother I never had, pushing me to be the best I could be, always lecturing me how its my duty to follow orders no questions asked but silently watching over me making sure no one ever got close enough to hurt me. As much as he cared I never would have expected him to try so hard to get a mission for me. I couldn't help it, I closed the distance between us and hugged him so tight it thought I was going to break him in half.

"_Thank you Furlan. You're the best." _

"_Well actually don't thank me yet…"_

"_I'm sorry Furlan. I'm not following." _ At that moment he motioned for me to read. In all my excitement I didn't actually catch the specifics. Solo mission… Undercover at Trost university… university students have been mysteriously disappearing…. possibly turned into titans…indefinite time for completion. Nothing was really out of the ordinary until I read the last sentence. '_MUST HAVE ESCORT WITHIN A MILE RADIUS AT ALL TIMES'_

Great. Here I thought I finally got the freedom I've been so desperately wanting.

"_You've got to be shitting me Furlan. It's a fucking solo mission! Having an escort defeats the purpose of a solo fucking mission! How the hell am I supposed to keep my cover if I have some shadow following me around 24/7?"_

"_I'm sorry Mikasa but I couldn't get you out of that one. It was either take the deal as it was or not take it at all."_

It surprised me that I wasn't angry or annoyed in the slightest. I stared at the paper in my hands still not completely believing it was real, still half expecting for someone to jump out and snatch it away saying it was a mistake. When that didn't happen it finally sank in. I'm leaving the underground. I'm meeting new people. I get to be normal for once. I will no longer be just an assassin confined to this base. I will be a student attending classes and living with other students while doing my job simultaneously. This was the best day of my life so far. In that moment I felt nothing but joy.


	2. Chapter 2: Trost university

Trost University, known for its extravagant campus, it's cathedral like architecture dating back over a century with one of the most advance science research facilities and a vast student body encompassing the top 10 percent of the country. This was Levi's new prison. All the scouts were assigned a watch and since he was the captain, he chose the first one.

Walking down the corridors, through the courtyards and back again through the buildings looking for any suspicious activities. All the disappearances happened at night, students out with friends, going out for runs in the evening, getting out of the library late then walking back to their rooms. Never making it back. To the general population it was nothing more than a villain at large, preying on innocent college students at night. Only those familiar with the underground knew what was really happening behind the scenes. These young men and women were being abducted for a sinister purpose, they were taken to be experimented on and then genetically altered to become flesh eating titans with no hope of returning to their normal selves. It usually takes a few days after someone goes missing for them to return as a titan only to continue the cycle and prey on their next victim. The scout Regiment is one of the two organizations that capture titans; however, it's the only naive group who thinks they can save these people who are no longer people.

As much as Levi hated holding back when engaging a titan, he had orders from Erwin, commanding officer of the scouts, to capture alive at all costs. He reached the end of library overlooking the courtyard, it was a very quiet night only the moon illuminated the campus grounds. The wind started to pick up, rustling the leaves that were slowly falling announcing that the fall season was near. His whole life all he knew was emptiness, he never had a family or at least he didn't remember them. The first memories he had were so vague it almost seems like it was nothing more than a distant dream. Four white walls so bright they blinded you. Cold temperatures that seeped into your bones forcing you to shiver. Metal scrapping on skin. Screams. Multiple gut-wrenching screams. Then nothing.

The first face he remembers with clear precision was Erwin's, with a small gentle smile and words telling him he was alright now and that everything would be okay. Levi wasn't one to ask many questions at the time, being only seventeen with no recollection of any of his past. He accepted everything he was told with no questions asked, he joined the scouts under Erwin's command. No one seemed to question where he came from, why he surpassed everyone during training or where he got his monstrous strength and inhuman abilities. In less than ten years he rose up through the ranks and was already Erwin's right hand man and now he was about to command his first squad of scouts.

_Fucking brats. First order of business is to shape their sorry asses into the warriors they signed up to be. To hell with their civilian identities and worthless school curriculum. The fuck was Erwin thinking signing me up to be some fake fuck professor at some shitty school. I can understand sending Hange, fucking four eyes had a field day knowing she would be some headmaster of sciences…whatever the fuck that means. I don't belong here babysitting a bunch of brats. Stupid Erwin…_

_Speak of the fucking devil…_

"_For fucks sake Erwin, if you're going to be lurking in the fucking shadows like a delinquent at least let me know so I don't waste my time patrolling when you're clearly already doing that."_

Leaning behind one of the pillars in the corridor stood Erwin. He straightened up and slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"_What's got you so riled up tonight Levi? Is someone anxious for their first day of school?" _You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, almost as if he was enjoying his comrade's discomfort.

"_Cut the crap Erwin, what the hell am I doing here? I'm not a fucking English professor nor will I ever be so why am I assigned some bullshit job to teach a bunch of immature brats about literature when half the fucking words in my vocabulary aren't appropriate."_

"_Well I have to say, you got me there." _They both stood there facing each other almost as if they were trying to communicate something important without words. Erwin broke eye contact in order to walk past him to look out into the night. He looked up at the stars contemplating his next words. He sighed and continued.

"_There are reasons that I still cannot disclose to you Levi. I apologize if you do not quite understand my reasoning, but I need you to trust me. Now more than ever. I need you here personally, there are things that are going to happen, and you are the only one qualified to handle them."_

"_I understand that, believe me I do. Why can't I monitor from the shadows like you? Why am I wasting time teaching civilians English when I could just be teaching my squad how to survive against forces that are coming after them to kill them?!"_

He stood their frustrated. There were very few things in life Levi didn't understand but any mission and the reasons behind it were never on that list. He couldn't comprehend anything right now. What was Erwin hiding? Did he know something no one else did?

"_See my friend, you're wrong about one thing. You're looking at Trost University's new Headmaster!"_ The commander stood there pointing at himself with the widest grin he could muster on his face, all while the captain fashioned his usual emotionless expression.

_You've got to be fucking shitting me. I'm getting the fuck out of here._

Before he could even take a step to leave Erwin spoke.

"_What I'm trying to show you is that we need the assimilate like we're normal people in order for our mission to succeed. Whoever is behind these abductions cannot know our true purpose for being here or else they will know we are on to them. We must gather as much information as we can with no confrontation, and if we're lucky one of us get captured first_."

"_Okay now I know you fucking lost it."_

"_We'll have a man on the inside. That's why your new squad will be in your first-year freshman class. They have also received the same orders as you and Hange plus I have personally added a few classes to each of your schedules dedicated solely on training. Don't worry Levi I have taken care of the little details, no one will know who we really are."_

_I should trust him, but I don't. Something is bound to go wrong. I just know it._

"_Fine Erwin, have it your way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a campus to patrol." _Taking a step forward he starts walking again when he hears Erwin speak up again.

"_There's one more thing you should know. It's about the assassins…"_

Levi froze at the mention of the group of people he despised, probably as much as titans. Those filthy low life assassins that aren't even close to matching his physical strength, yet they claim to be better than anyone. The ones who took two if his comrades that meant the world to him, killed them in cold blood and took their bodies to fuck knows where… Turning back around to face Erwin with eyes full of hatred…

"_What the hell do those bastards want?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Strange encounters

_I know I shouldn't be here yet, but I couldn't help myself. I had to see this place._

Leaping from branch to branch using only the light of the full moon as a guide, Mikasa made her way swiftly through the dense forestry. It seemed as though Trost University was located in the center of a wooded landscape, it was a ginormous campus barely visible if not for tops of the buildings protruding through all the vegetation surrounding it.

Just a few days ago she was given her new mission which consisted of enrolling into this university and posing as a student to investigate these disappearances. A day later she received her new student orientation package with her schedule and all the information she needed on the campus, its history and a map. She was so fascinated and excited that she couldn't sleep, move in day was technically tomorrow but she couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She had to come see it.

As she approached a small clearing, she stopped on the branch of the last tree quickly scanning her surroundings for anyone that might see her. No one was in sight, most students wouldn't arrive until tomorrow with the exception of faculty members that might already be there, but tonight the campus was clear of all life.

Mikasa just stood there perched up on a branch, her slim physique was barely visible in the shadows. She wore her usual all black training attire, consisting of a form fitting suit with a hip and thigh holster for her weapons, black tactical boots equipped with kinetic rebounding for impact, and a dark grey mask with an intricate purple design, used for concealment with sight enhancing abilities. Not that she was expecting an all-out battle to erupt tonight but she had never been to the upper world before, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

She unclasped her mask and for a second, time stood still, her violet-grey eyes sparkled with awe trying to take it all in as if she only had a few seconds before the landscape in front of her would disappear forever. The wind was starting to pick up, her long silky black hair was done in an intricate braid falling down to her lower back, but some strands managed to escape and fell over the porcelain skin of her face. She leaped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the green patch of grass, running her fingertips gently over the bristly texture.

This would be the first time she ever experienced the feel of something so earthy yet alive, witnessing a land so green and vibrant, and flourishing. Her gaze drifted upwards towards the stained-glass windows of the closest building, mesmerized by the finesse of the colors blending perfectly together to create one of the most mesmerizing visions she has ever seen. _It really does have an ethereal glow to it…_

Inhaling deeply, as though to engrave this memory into the deepest portion of her soul using as many senses as she could. Her lips quivered upwards into a small smile, as she slowly raised the mask to her face and clasped it back in place. For the first time in all her life she felt at peace, and just like that it was gone.

Her eyes widened like saucers. She couldn't breathe, her skin turned cold as ice, something had shocked her to her core. Losing all control of her body, she dropped to her knees..

_Something is coming._

* * *

_Damn it, that Erwin. Sure knows how to fucking put someone in bad mood. Mentions the name of the people that make my blood boil but then decides so finally shut his trap and not say anything else... Why are we even patrolling when these brats don't show up until tomorrow? _

Levi shook his head in frustration, in a slightly desperate attempt to stop the flow of memories and feelings he tried to bury long ago. Instead he focused on continuing his trek towards the outer gates on the far back side of the campus, ultimately taking him to an open clearing and in through the densest part of the woodlands that encompassed the campus. It was around midnight now and the moon was shining bright directly on top of the entire grounds

_For some expensive ass school, they have shitty exterior designing. Invest on some God damn lights so we can fucking see where the hell we're going. _

The sound of his rhythmically tuned steps slowly diminished as he took the last few strides on the cobblestone, finally exiting the corridor. He strolled past one of the tallest buildings on campus containing a massive array of stained-glass imagery. Normally Levi wasn't one to indulge in the beauty of the arts, it wasn't really his thing, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning his sight up towards the image on one of the windows, he could make out the wildfire like flames of the sun swirling together with the ominous mist like darkness of the moon. A flutter of recognition flashed in his eyes but as soon as it came, it was gone. Deciding to ignore it all together, he resumed his march through the darkness.

_No wonder people have been getting abducted here, hell if this damn moon wasn't shining right now, I'd probably be next…_

For the third time that night, he halted his step, he felt something nearby but not quite sure what it was. He had a knack for being perceptive, never letting anything surprise him, but for some reason unknown…_This feeling is different. _He felt it everywhere in his body, it was like a dim ringing in the very back of his head, a slight tug in the center of his chest, a spark of electricity flowing through his blood. At that moment his feet started moving on their own like some gravitational pull was guiding him somewhere he didn't know.

Dodging through the cluster of trees, the feeling intensified, his flesh was scorching hot and for a brief moment he looked down to make sure he wasn't on actual fire.

_What the hell is happening to me..._

Before he could snap out of his frenzy, he stopped right before reaching a small grassy clearing, he finally located the object of his quest. He couldn't move much less comprehend what he was looking at, there, on the other side of the clearing was a figure knelt down with their face downcast and hand clutching their chest.

_A girl. _He could tell by the long hair and the slender figure, though he couldn't see all that well due to the darkness. '_Get closer, Levi'… _He heard a voice in his head say. At this point he didn't know whether he was going insane or if he was just addressing himself like an idiot. Just as he was about to move, she looked up almost like she had sensed his movements before he made them.

Steel grey orbs met violet-grey ones. In that moment nothing else existed, as if they were under some kind of trance, they both moved in sync with each other. She rose from her crouched position and he took the first step, without breaking eye contact they each took three steps and stopped.

_I finally found you. _

Is that even possible? To find something or, in this case, someone you didn't even know you were looking for... You didn't know your soul was even incomplete until you laid eyes on the other half of your being, to gaze into their eyes confirming they were meant for you and only you.

Well that's exactly what happened here tonight. To both parties. Just like before, as soon as the moment came it was gone…

Levi broke out first.

"YOU_! It's you!" _he yelled out with a scowl on his face. "Assassin_!"_


	4. Chapter 4 Recognition

_CH 4 _Recognition

_Where have I seen those eyes before? Why does it feel like I'm supposed to know him?_

There was something about those grey eyes that looked so familiar, yet she was certain this was the first time she's ever seen him. The moment her gaze locked with his, she could breathe again, she felt the burning cold sensation on her skin receding. All her senses were nullified, the only thing that existed at that second was him, every inch of her body told her she needed him.

_Go to him, Mikasa. _

That voice. It sounded so much like her own, yet her gut told her it was most definitely not hers. It resonated inside her head with such authority, like an order she couldn't help but obey. Without any warning at all, her body began to move on its own. Mikasa rose and began to walk forward, never breaking eye contact with this stranger, for the fear of him disappearing the second she looked away.

_Remember…you have to remember. _That voice was most certainly not hers.

Three steps forward were all that she managed to take before both of them halted in perfect sync. Recognition flashed across their eyes for a split second.

_I finally found you._

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt something inside her crack, almost as if there was some kind of barrier blocking a distant memory. _What do I have to remember? _

Mikasa was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the moment Levi snapped out of his daze.

"_YOU! It's you!" _

She was startled by the sudden outburst_. Does he really know me?_

"_Assassin!" _The final word that came out of his mouth shook her to her core. Before she even had time to determine which direction was the way out, she did an about face and ran faster than she had ever remembered running.

She didn't bother looking back, somehow, she knew he was pursuing her, and he wasn't falling behind either. The further into the woods she got, the denser the trees became, and the less light seeped in through the canopy. She didn't know how long she had been sprinting for but based on the burning in her legs, it was longer than she had hoped.

_He's not giving up_.

From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement in the shadows.

She hadn't been in his presence that long, but she could already concur that he was freakishly fast and determined. Any normal person would have dropped from exhaustion just trying to keep up with her, that wasn't the case with this guy.

_Who the hell is this guy and what exactly does he know?_

The underground societies were sworn to secrecy, there was no way civilians knew about the assassin society. Had she already blown her cover before she even began her mission? This wasn't supposed to happen, all she wanted was to take a quick look around to quench her curiosity but instead she was met with a disaster.

Mikasa was distracted tonight, under normal circumstances she would have evaded her assailant a long time ago, and she would have most definitely seen and stopped the attack that was currently aimed at her head. Tonight, was not a normal night.

A fist was directed at her face, she halted abruptly and barely managed to dodge before it could make contact. She could feel the gust of wind as his fist sliced the air in front of her, and then all that could be heard in the quiet forest was a loud crack.

Kneeling down in her current position, Mikasa cautiously looked where his fist had just landed. Saying she was shocked was a complete understatement. This was no ordinary man, the sight before her confirmed it, his fist had collided with the bark of a tree splitting it directly in half.

_There's no way in hell. _Her violet eyes moving frantically, trying to analyze how it was humanly possible for anyone to be that strong.

"_By the look in your eyes I can tell you're impressed. I missed on purpose by the way." _Finally pulling his fist out of the crater he formed in the center of the tree. He straightened up and turned towards her, not even looking slightly winded. "_Next time I won't miss_."

Mikasa remained kneeling, still not fully comprehending how he looked so unfazed like chasing after assassins was a common occurrence for him. She took this time to assess him with the little bit of moonlight above them, he was her height or slightly taller but not by much. His face was flawless, skin so smooth it looked like porcelain, his hair was impeccable despite the high-speed chase he just went through. Then her gaze traveled down to his body, he was wearing dress clothes, definitely not made for running, but he was toned everywhere. She felt the heat rising on her cheeks. _He's so…_

"_Oi, who the hell are you? Who sent you and for what fucking purpose? Answer me truthfully and I might take pity on you and kill you fast." _

Whatever thoughts she may or may not have just had racing through her mind, they were completely gone the second he started talking. _Overly confident bastard._

She rose to her feet in one fluid motion, staring back at him with such intensity, quietly accepting his challenge. She wasn't planning on backing down to the likes of him.

"_What makes you think you can kill me so easily?"_

He was fast, dangerously fast. There was no way this guy was normal, she hadn't even seen him move. One second, he was standing a few feet in front of her and then next she felt rough hands at her neck violently pushing her back into a nearby tree. When her back made contact, all she could hear was a loud crack, then came the surge of pain. _What the hell is his problem..._

A slight groan escaped her lips. He smirked and leaned in towards her ear. _"I'm more than positive I could kill you right now if I so wanted it." _ His hot breath fanned across the sensitive skin of her neck, sending tingling sensations throughout her body. _Focus Mikasa, don't let him affect you._

"_Then do it." _Mikasa challenged back as she turned her gaze to meet his. He faltered by her remark, not expecting her to be so bold, looking deep into her eyes, for the second time that night, he got distracted. One second was all she needed to turn the tables around on him, grabbing hold of one shoulder she pushed back, throwing him off balance, while simultaneously sweeping his feet out from under him.

She straddled his lower body with her legs and sat on his abdomen while gripping his wrists at his sides. The look of shock on his face was evident, he had never encountered someone who was almost as fast as him. He hated to admit it but whoever this girl was she was trained well, it would be in his best interest not to underestimate her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious about her, there was something about the way she moved that intrigued him.

This girl that was messing with his head. Normally, Levi would never let the enemy have the upper hand in a fight but somehow with her, it was different. His thoughts started to wander to places it's never been before, having her sitting so intimately on top of him made him feel… _Get your fucking head out of the gutter. What the fuck is wrong with you... _

Her voice snapped him out of his daze. "_Look, I don't want any trouble tonight. I haven't done anything to you so stop being a creep and quit stalking me." _

Part of her knew that he wasn't going to believe her, but she really didn't want any trouble. She just wanted to get back before anyone noticed she was gone. Looking down at him, he had the most emotionless expression on his face that she had ever witnessed. It felt like he was taunting her by purposely being so unaffected and stoic, especially since the same couldn't be said about her.

Before she could react, Mikasa felt his hips thrust her headfirst, and without losing contact, he rolled her forward until she was trapped under him instead. Quickly grabbing both wrists with one hand, he used his free one to peel her right glove off, revealing an intricate design representing the mark of the assassins.

"_Like fucking hell I'd believe a cold-blooded killer." _He sneered at her while tightening his grip on her wrists.

He wasn't supposed to know that, only those who are in the society know the location of their mark, but he knew exactly where to look. Mikasa squirmed under him in an attempt the break free but his hold was insane, she tried to pry her wrists only to have him pull them apart and restrained using both his hands.

_Remember... you have to remember. _There it was again, that voice.

It was the same voice from before only this time it sounded louder and more desperate. They both stopped struggling at the same time and looked at each other.

"_Did you hear that?" _Levi was the first to speak up, surveying the area around them.

Mikasa didn't get a chance to respond, something was happening again, she could feel heat radiating through her bones. Levi looked down at her when she fell silent.

"_Oi, answer me! Who the fuck is out there? Are they your assassin buddies?" _She couldn't hear him, the wave of sensations taking over her body were assaulting her senses. First it was a tremendous heat flowing every which way in her system and then there was a sharp stabbing pain, localized on the right side of her chest, as if someone had taken a hot knife and started carving into her skin.

She let out the most gut-wrenching scream he had ever heard in all his years. Levi's eyes widened.

"_Oi brat, what the hell is wrong with you?" _He let go of her wrists and started to shake her forcefully, but she didn't respond, she started hyperventilating. He reached for her mask in an attempt to take it off, but he froze suddenly, his fingertips lingering on her jawline.

_Remember Levi… you must remember._

Then it happened, he felt fire coursing through his veins, pumping through his body and converging at his heart. In a matter of seconds that fire transformed into a searing pain so physically debilitating that he dropped his hands on each side of her head trying to keep himself up.

"_What is happening" _He managed to croak out before he lost all control of his body and landed directly on top of her. They both laid there in agony for what felt like an eternity, slowly losing all sense of reason, but somehow through all the pain they were able to make out each other's presence. In a desperate attempt for comfort, Mikasa dug her face into his chest and screamed louder. Levi grabbed hold of her exposed hand and intertwined their fingers, the second their skin made contact with each other, the pain was replaced with a surge of power.

Startled by the sudden sensation, both their eyes snapped open, witnessing for the first time the glow radiating from their bodies. It was a sight so surreal, one might confuse reality with a dream. A small fluctuating light emanated on both of their chests right above their hearts, dimmed by the material of their clothing.

Mikasa looked up at Levi, she felt an icy flow of liquid spread from that spot on her heart and through her entire being until it reached both upper and lower extremities. She could tell he was experiencing the same sensation because the flow of red was illuminating the veins on his skin highlighting the pathway of the force surging through his body.

He felt fire course through his veins, spreading everywhere until it reached all areas of his body. He looked at the girl under him, although he couldn't see all of her, he knew she was enduring the same. The veins on her wrist glowed with a bluish-purple light, he assumed the same force flowing through him was also taking over her.

Their eyes were the last to be engulfed, Levi's usual steel grey eyes began to turn into a vivid crimson while Mikasa's violet-grey orbs began to glow a bright blue with shifting violet hues. Their intertwined hands began to shake as did the earth around them, the power coursing through them was so strong it was radiating out towards the surrounding area.

"_It is time. Wake up and remember." _That voice, it was talking to both of them.

The final power surge was so strong it broke their hands apart instantly releasing them from the trance like state they were in, returning them to normal. All evidence of their connection had immediately vanished.

Their labored breaths were all they could hear in the dead of the night, as they laid there motionless.

"_What the fucking hell..." _His words came out with a mix of fear and incredulousness. Staring at her, "_What the hell did you do to me brat?!"_

She couldn't believe him, they had just experienced the most supernatural unexplainable event in history, and he was blaming her for it? _Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"_I didn't do anything you fucking jerk!" Kicking him off of her with as much force as she could muster at that moment. "You're the one who followed me, for all I know you used some kind of curse to kill me."_

He quickly recovered and rolled into a standing position. Narrowing his eyes at her as she also rose to her feet "Oi_, do I look like some kind of fucking witch throwing around curses at my enemies and be dumb enough to curse myself in the process?"_

"_Wizard." _She whispered softly.

"_Excuse me?" _The little patience he had left slowly fading.

"_You would be a wizard not a witch, since you're a gu- ". He_ cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"_What fucking shit are you talking about?! Is this some kind of game to you? What was that just now and what in god's name happened to us?"_

She couldn't answer him because she didn't know herself, all she knew in that moment was that she had to get away. She turned around and began to walk away but before she could make it far he grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"_STOP! Don't touch me_!" She snatched her arm out of his grasp, he could see the fear written in her eyes when her gaze landed on his.

"_Whatever happened between us was brought on by our physical contact. Just forget I even exist, and I'll do the same." _Summoning all the strength she had left, she vanished with such inhuman speed leaving behind a puzzled Levi.

He stared at the ground where she had last been standing, feeling overwhelmed with emotions and overall confusion. None of this made sense to him, the girl, the voices he heard, the sensations he felt when he saw her, the strange phenomenon that happened when their skin made contact, and that power that coursed through his body. Something had happened to him that night and whoever that girl was, she was the cause of it.

_I'm afraid I can't simply forget about you. _Looking down at the hand that held her hand not so long ago._ I will find you and when I do, I'll make you tell me what the fuck happened tonight._

He slowly started to make his way back to campus.

_I promise you._


	5. Chapter 5: Blindsided

She didn't stop moving until she reached her destination, safe within the four walls of her room, she leaned against the shut door breathing frantically. _What in heavens name just happened back there…_ Mikasa slid down to the floor, her back leaned up against the door while she unclasped her mask. Holding it delicately in her hands, fingertips running along the thin purple swirls that ran along the anterior surface, it reminded her of the red pattern that appeared on the skin of his face, except they looked like spider like veins. _Then his eyes glowed red.._

A knock on her door, abruptly shattered the recollection of memories playing in her head. Dashing up off the wooden floor, she desperately hid her mask under her sheets and ripped off both weapon holsters and threw them into a closet.

"_Just a second!" _As much as she attempted to sound calm, the apprehension was evident as her voice rose an octave higher than normal. Mikasa had many strengths, mostly physical, and possibly more than the average person, but she had several flaws too. Emotionally, she was train wreck, easily fired up, always leaping into action before thinking things through and she couldn't lie for shit. The worst part of all, when she was nervous, she was a total klutz… unzipping her body suit she freed her arms out and, in an attempt to peel her suit off the last leg, she accidently tripped over the foot of the bed.

Another knock sounded, "_Mikasa, its Furlan, are you okay?" _

"_Perfect! Changing, just a sec!"_

Furrowing his brows in worry, he leaned his ear against the door trying to listen to the commotion inside. He couldn't hear much other than some swearing and a few knocks here and there, probably from her bumping into stuff again. He tried to suppress the urge to laugh at the skittish behavior radiating from his younger comrade, truth be told he knew Mikasa like the back of his hand. He had known her intentions of leaving tonight before she even stepped foot off the compound, but he didn't have the heart to stop her. _She's finally getting the freedom she deserves. _Smiling fondly at his thoughts, he waited patiently.

After tripping over her own feet yet again, Mikasa finally changed into a plain white tee and black shorts and scurried to answer the door. Opening it with a little more force than necessary, she was met the light grey eyes of her best friend and senior, Furlan Church. For as long as she could remember, he has been always been by her side, and for the first time tomorrow she will be parting from him.

"_Sorry about that, I fell asleep indecent again." _Crossing one foot behind the other, she stepped aside motioning him to come in. He smirked while making his way through the threshold and strolling around aimlessly inspecting her quarters as she closed the door behind him. He stopped at the foot of the bed and noticed the disarray of blankets on the floor, as his gaze traveled to her pillow, he noticed the corners of her masking peeking through.

His gaze then traveled towards the open closet, the hint of metal reflected the ceiling light, and with closer inspection he concluded that her dual kindjal blades had been recently placed there along with a fully loaded holster. Turning around to face her, he gave her one of his usual teasing smiles.

"_Is that so? And by indecent you mean with nothing on except a mask, weapons and a few holsters?" _Mikasa's face started burning, she could feel the heat rise to her ears._ "My my…Mika, you know, I don't mind what kind of freaky stuff you're into, but I do warn you, if you do that at school, I can't guarantee everyone will be as accepting as me." _He winked at her as he picked up the sheets off the floor and proceed to fix her bed. Mikasa just stood there with her hands covering her face.

Furlan knew exactly what to say and do to get her all flustered. It was almost as if he purposely made it his life mission to give her a hard time and enjoyed every second of it. Once he finished making her bed, he helped himself and laid down, clasping his hands behind his head and turning his gaze to her.

She stood there biting her lower lip unsure of how to tell him, she knew he had figured it out long before she had arrived back in her room. Truth be told, she was scared he wouldn't approve of her going since she couldn't even follow orders and stay in her room until tomorrow. _What if he thinks I'm not ready?_

"_I know you better than you know yourself and yet you still insist on hiding stuff from me." _He smiled and patted the spot next to him. "Come_ here, let's talk squirt."_

Sighing in defeat, Mikasa padded her way to the bed, laying down on the empty spot next to her best friend. He laid his arm out under her and pulled her towards him, she rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that. No matter how hard she tried, he was always a few steps ahead of her, in all the years they've been a team she could never get away with anything.

Finally coughing up the courage to ask him the question she's been dying to know for years now,_ "How did you know? How do you always know?" _She looked up at him, from this angle he always looked so serene and care free.

"_I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea. I've always just known what you're up to. For me, it's never been hard figuring you out, maybe it's because since the moment I met you I have felt this connection towards you. I've actually spent time learning your ins and outs… and your quirks." _Flicking her nose as he said it. "_I want you to know, I'll never let anything happen to you Mikasa. I wouldn't have agreed to let you go if I didn't know for certain that that is where you needed to be. So spill, I promise not to tell anyone, what were you really up to before I knocked? Or better yet, how was it? Did you meet anyone? Was it everything you dreamed it was like? Details!"_

This was Furlan, serious when he needs to be but doesn't hesitate to turn the tides and let his guard down every once in a while. Mikasa felt at ease, she always looked up to him, he was like the older brother she never knew she needed in her life. Although they weren't related, he was the only family she has ever known, but even still she hesitated to tell him what really went on tonight.

"_Okay fine, you caught me…again!" _

_Would he even believe me if I told him? _She thought to herself.

"_I'm still not sure how you do it, but I did go out tonight. I had just walked in when you knocked."_

_Will he be disappointed in me? _

"_It was okay I just did a quick sweep of the area to get acquainted with it. I took my gear just in case."_

_Does he already know what happened? Is that why he asked if I had met someone… should I tell him?_

"_It was a quiet night and I loved it even though nothing exciting happened."_

_I can't risk it. Please don't be mad at me._

Her inner turmoil was not evident on her face, she laid there next to him both staring at the ceiling enjoying their last moments together. If Furlan knew she was hiding something from him, he didn't make it known, instead he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"_Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure you'll have your fair share of adventure soon enough. Did you finish packing?"_

"_Yep, been packed for days now." _Pointing at her luggage on the other side of the room.

"_Did you pack a fake for your weapons and any gear you may need? Remember to store your valuables away from your roommate's sight, pull them out only in an emergency otherwise change over into full attire with your mask any time you engage the enemy. Engaging is-"_

"_A last resort, I know" _Mikasa cut him off playfully while bumping her elbow gently into his side. "_I'm aware DAD, I already packed my gear I just need to add the items I used tonight, and I'll be set. I won't engage unless I have too. I'm only collecting information and relaying it to you every few weeks but other than that I'm keeping a low profile, so I don't blow my cover. Blending in and assessing are my top priorities. No one must know my last name for that same reason. I'll be fine."_

Staring at her fondly, he looked away and sighed, "_You know, sometimes I forget you're not a little girl anymore who needs my protection all the time."_

He squeezed her tighter until she started to squirm. "_But you're still my little squirt! You got that? Any complications you encounter you let me know ASAP! Got it?" _He released his hold on her slightly, Mikasa could only sigh in relief as oxygen began to flow into her body normally once again.

"_Good now that we got that settled, I'll let you go to bed. You got a big day tomorrow." _In one fluid movement he bounced off the bed into a standing position and began walking towards to door. Mikasa scurried to her feet to meet him before he left, stopping a few feet behind him.

"_Furlan wait!" _She reached her hand out as if to touch him. "_I.."_

He turned around to look at her, his face displaying slight concern.

"_I just wanted to say, Thank you…for always taking care of me, training me to be the best version of myself and for trusting me to be ready enough to take on this mission. I promise I wont fail you."  
_

He couldn't help but smile, looking at her as she stood there one hand over her heart and misty eyes threatening to let a few tears fall.

"_I have always believed in you Mikasa, but to be honest, I'm not worried about you failing the mission. I'm worried about you making it back in one piece. There are things that you still don't know, and I cannot disclose them to you right now. All I can say is that there are sinister forces at work here, whoever is turning these people into titans are after a power stronger than anything we've ever seen and they will kill whoever gets in their way in order to get it…which is why we have to get to it first."_ He murmured the last part more to himself than to Mikasa, but she could still make out his words even though she wasn't completely certain what he meant by it.

"_It's okay, I trust you Furlan. I'll be fine like always." _She smiled up at him, he took a step closer and hugged her once more, gently kissing the top of her head in the process.

"_I know squirt. I'm counting on it."_

* * *

Furlan finally left Mikasa's room after making sure she was fast asleep, having had taken longer than he had originally anticipated, he hurried down a long dimly lit hallway until he reached a secluded door at the far end. He knocked twice and opened the door when he heard a low voice granting him permission to enter, marching in and stopping once he was standing a few feet from the edge of a desk.

"_Sir, I apologize for being late, I was debriefing Ackerman for her departure tomorrow."_

"_At ease, I trust you went over the critical points of this mission and I'm certain you did not disclose information about the scouts?" _

"_Affirmative, all key points have been debriefed. No engagement with the enemy unless her identity is kept intact and concealed, her alias will contain a different surname, no one must know she is an Ackermann. I did not mention any information about the scouts or their involvement." _Furlan remained stoic, a complete contrast of the person he was with Mikasa just a few hours prior.

"_Perfect, now all we must do is wait... Did she report any relevent information about her outing tonight?"_

Furlan smirked, "_Actually sir, I don't believe we'll have to wait that long."_

"_Oh? Why do you say that?"_

"_Because, she has already met him."_


End file.
